A Mother's Love
by Weregirl96
Summary: Just a bunch of little ficlets I put together about the mother/child bond of Shippou and Kagome. This is a series of UNRELATED drabbles. The collection in each chapter will generally be in the same universe but every chapter will be different
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the beautiful girl who accepted me even with all of my flaws. Though I stole her Jewel Shards she helped me take revenge for my father. She became the only mother I had ever known, and she did it out of the goodness of her heart,

"Kagome?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Shippou?" she responded smiling down at me. She had the most kind smile and it always made me happy. Her raven bangs fell into her deep brown eyes.

I jumped into her arms and she caught me and hugged me close. "Would it bother you if I called you Momma?" I asked softly.

She looked surprised, but gave me a smile none the less. "Of course you can, Shippou. I would love it," she announced.

I wrapped my arms as far around her neck as I could reach. "I love you, Momma," I cried happily.

"Awe, I love you too, Shippou," she responded happily kissing the top of my head.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What's going on here?" InuYasha cried out, only catching the last end of the conversation.

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha it is none of your concern."

"What do you mean it's none of my concern?! You just said you loved Shippou! That sounds like something that should be some of my concern!" InuYasha cried out, ears against his skull in irritation.

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome said, getting tired of InuYasha's attitude.

I giggled as InuYasha created a crater in the ground due to Kagome's irritation. I snuggled into her neck and felt happier than I had since I lost my father. I knew as long as I had my momma and she had InuYasha. We would get through everything together, and maybe one day we could all be one happy family.

It had been about a month since Kagome started letting me call her Momma. Most of us were gathered around the campfire after another run in with Kikyo. I say most of us because Momma was curled up in a sleeping bag away from the others. I decided to test my luck and cuddle with her.

"Oh, hi Shippou," she said softly, lifting her arm so I could join her.

"What's wrong, Momma?" I asked. I hated seeing her sad more than anything.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Sweetie," she said, resting her chin on the top of my head.

"But it made you sad, Momma. If there is anything I could to to keep it from happening again I would," I protested.

"I know you would, I love you, Shippou," she said, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Momma, is it InuYasha still obsessing over Kikyo that makes you sad?" I asked as quietly as I could.

She sniffled and fought back a sob. "Am I that obvious?"

I hugged her tighter and said nothing. Momma deserved so much more and I could only hope that soon InuYasha would realize how much he's been hurting Momma.

After a little while Momma drifted off to sleep.

"Do I really cause her that much pain?" InuYasha asked softly as to not wake Momma.

"If you need me to answer that you're a lot stupider than I thought," I snipped. Kirara growled in agreement. InuYasha wisely stayed quiet.

I was sitting at the Bone Eaters Well waiting on Momma. InuYasha was supposed to wait on her but had to fight off a demon and sent me to wait on her.

Just then Momma appeared and started climbing up the well.

"Hi, Momma! How was the future?" I asked excitedly.

"Hi, Shippou!" She said picking me up and pulling me into a hug. "Everything is good back home, I missed you though. Where's InuYasha?"

"There was a minor demon he had to take care of real fast, but he asked me to come get you," I informed her nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm glad I got to see my baby first," she smiled. It was a beautiful smile, the one untainted by the sadness that plagued her just last week.

"You seem happy, did you and InuYasha make up before you left, Momma? I asked, happy to see her smile again.

"You could say that," she answered vaguely. I chose not to question it, not wanting to make her sad again. "How has everything been going around here?"

"It's been great! Kaede has been teaching about all different kinds of herbs! And I made another picture book!" I told her proudly.

She got a lightly sideways look but told me she was excited to see it anyways. Momma always made sure to make time for me, no matter what was going on. And she always seemed happy to spend time with me.

"I love you, Momma," I declared with a smile.

She giggled, "I love you too, Shippou. Now let's go find that annoying dog."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at the little boy who had fallen asleep in the basket of my bike. His hair had fallen out of the ribbon that held it up. He looked so peaceful as he slept, snoring slightly. Shippou was such a sweet boy and I felt bad for the hardship he had seen.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Sango asked, I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped until she had asked.

I smiled. "I'm coming!" I called.

Shippou stirred lightly but didn't wake. He had been training his fox fire and his allusions and it seemed to be taking a lot out of him. I was proud of him none the less, though, because he hasn't given up. He had been getting much better control and he could hold his illusions longer. He had been trying so hard to be able to hold his own against the demons that attacked us. Even InuYasha was a little impressed by the work ethic of the tiny kitsune.

Sesshomaru, who had been traveling with us to keep an eye on me and help us beat Naraku, dropped down from the trees to walk next to me.

"He is getting much stronger," he commented idly.

"He really has," I agreed. "How is Rin holding up?"

"I believe she is growing bored without her playmate," he responded. His voice, though still very bored sounding, had livened up some in the months since he joined us.

"No doubt," I giggled. "Shippou is still just a kid though, I'm sure he'll be ready to play again when we set up camp."

Rin giggled overhead, terrorizing Jaken on the back on A-Un.

"Do you think it's time to give Jaken a break?" I asked.

"No, this Sesshomaru believes him to be fine for a while longer," he said.

"What are you guys going on about?" InuYasha demanded loudly.

"Nothing, half-breed," Sessuhomaru baited.

"Why I oughta!" "Sessuhomaru!" Both InuYasha and I yelled.

He waved his hand, "My apologies, Kagome."

InuYasha huffed while I merely rolled my eyes.

We made camp a little while after the almost fight, and before we knew it we a campfire blazing and Ramen passed out.

Shippou was completely recovered and full of energy again and him and Rin were chasing each other around, screeching and laughing. I smiled watching him, always happy to see him smile. Sesshomaru sat next to me and watched over his ward as well. Though his face was always a mask of indifference, his eyes showed the love he held for the little brown haired girl.

I leaned against Sesshomaru, much to InuYasha's displeasure. The two of us had becom quite close over the last few months, way too close for InuYasha's state of mind.

"Momma! Momma! Momma! Look what Rin and I found!" Shippou yelled running and jumping into my arms.

"What is it baby?" I asked holding him close.

"Here! Look!" he said showing me a tsubaki flower.

"Oh, it's beautiful honey," I cooed, tucking the flower behind my ear.

"You look really pretty Momma! If I found you more flowers would you wear them?" he asked, doing what he could to make me happy.

"Thank you, Shippou. And if you wanted to find me more flowers I would love to wear them. Maybe we could even get some for Rin," I told him.

His eyes lit up. "Okay Momma! I'm going to go find more flowers for you and Rin!" He shouted before running off with Rin again.

"You seem quite happy, koi," Sesshomaru stated.

"As long as they're happy, I'm happy," I told him.

I awoke to a scream and shot up out of my sleeping bag. The scream was definitely Shippou's. I found him a few feet away in the middle of a nightmare. He was coated in sweat and his hair had come loose.

I picked him up slowly and brought his head to my chest, letting him hear my heartbeat. "I'm here, baby. It'll be okay, Momma's here," I whispered. His sobs turned to small whimpers and I did the only thing I could think of to sooth him, I started singing.

I sang him a lullaby that Mom sang me when I was upset. His breathing started to even out and his whimpers stopped and his dreams seemed to become peaceful.

"I love you, Momma," he whispered before completely dropping back off.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered kissing his forehead.

"Is everything okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hopefully they well be soon," I responded rocking Shippou softly.

"Momma?" Rin murmured.

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart. Go back to sleep," I told her, putting Shippou back int the sleeping bag they shared.

"Okay Momma," She whispered back sleepily.

Kirara purred as she snuggled between the sleepy children. "You going to watch over them, Kirara?" I asked and she meowed happily in response. I smiled and petted her before ruffling Shippou's hair.

"You really have a way with them," Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you, love," I said kissing his cheek before climbing back into my sleeping bag. "next time it's your turn, though."

"But then I wouldn't get the pleasure of hearing your beautiful singing," He teased as I drifted off.

I let out a snort as I faded into dreamland.

**Author's Note**

**I was flabbergasted by the response I had already received and my muse has decided that she loves this fandom. Now for a shameless plug, if you haven't heard of Dorkfise97 then you need to go check her out right now. She was the one who introduced me to the fandom and she is probably the best writer I have ever had the pleasure to know. So go check her out ;) Thank You!**


End file.
